


Once

by AKoolLesb



Category: saula
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Coronation Street - Freeform, F/F, Lesbians, Love, Song Lyrics, Song fic, Songs, also kinda from gypsy?, anonymous, gays, i wrote this for descriptive writing, kinda ambiguous but these are the characters i had in mind, once - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 18:49:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20013118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKoolLesb/pseuds/AKoolLesb
Summary: The break up had hurt Sophie more than anticipated and when the opportunity arises to release some steam she takes the gig. Now on stage in a pub an hour from her home the subject of her heart break turns up in a moment of vulnerability.





	Once

**Author's Note:**

> The song included is Once by Maren Morris, its a sobbing song so you've been warned. Also, all mistakes are my own and this if this is popular I might add another chapter that's a little more detailed.

She was on stage. Purple lights envelop her silhouette and faintly you could see the band in the background. A drummer. Guitarist. Pianist. All the essentials to a good musical performance and then their leader. The intense lighting and chocolate strands shadow her face but evidently her skin was as silky as satin; and plump red limps attract your attention. Beautifully, soft cocoa hair frames her delicate, youthful and petite face and the light illuminates the natural highlighting. Her shirt was a button up (deep navy with small blossoms on them) and her trousers were standard but enhanced her already stunning features. Finally, solid midnight heels increase her size by an inch or two, not really helping the fact she is small, a solid 5”3.

The music began and the whole atmosphere was oddly tense. The mystical band begins with a low drum beat, repetitive thudding like soft thunder. The piano’s high pitch keys play a melody and the guitarist plays with professionalism and undiluted passion. You can almost smell the tension surrounding the leader, it rolls off her in waves of uncertainty- though the audience seem captivated by the sheer beauty of her, like a goddess. Oddly, despite the potent smell of booze, you can distinguish a powerful scent… the scent of roses. The strength of the smell fills peoples’ senses, as if controlling them and they stare endlessly at the act in front of them. It’s sad. She’s sad.

Then she opens her mouth, a small sigh escaping her mouth before a powerful yet soothing voice echoes in the rooms walls. They are trapped. She’s a charmer. The raw emotion present was enough to make a statue weep; she sang with an angelic voice. It was bittersweet, the emotion in her voice. It held a mixture of despair, remorse yet a gleam of hope emitted and she sang the lyrics with conviction. Occupants in the bar began too well up and those on dates grasped longingly at their partner’s, wishing to never truly feel this poor girl’s emptiness.

Elegantly she entered the room, with grace yet her strong shoulders held a burden. Regret. And oak coloured eyes scan the room, searching, hoping. Her dress was a light grey, the colour of the sky on a gloomy morning, and her heels clicked on the wooden waxed floor with purpose. Slowly their eyes met.

The singer finally revealed her eyes and the dark brown orbs held an array of pulsing emotions, the most noticeable being a mixture of devotion and despair. The final chorus came and the singer poured her heart into every word despite the slow leaks of emotion now seeping down her skin. Heart break. That’s what this is. The weight in her chest simply grew heavier as the eyes she longed to gaze into finally look back and now she’s vulnerable, weak. Unsurprisingly, it became too much and as a strained voice belted the last line a sob soared out of her throat before she could grasp it. ‘When it’s all said and done, don’t forget that you loved me once’. A broken angel. 

The older woman stumbled back by the misery she witnessed from the woman she loves, from the woman who completes her… from her former lover. All she wished to do was wrap shaky arms around her fragile love and nurse and caress her to good health again, as evidently there was weight loss. No. She can’t. Not now. Not anymore. Because she ended things…why? Fear, the kind that cripples all sane thoughts and erupts volcanoes of chaos in your mind. 

Eye contact held and suddenly all she could smell was the older woman’s mark, a distinct scent of expensive perfume that she would never be able to acquire. She simply was not good enough. Yet glaring into those loving hues she can feel hope swell and push aside the heavy depression weighing on her struggling heart. Hope. She hadn’t felt that in a long time. Slow, tentative steps lead her directly to the love of her life and then began a standoff between the women. A pull dragged them into each other’s arms and finally they felt content from the aching in their chests. Happiness. Love. Home.

Fingers wrapped around her neck gently, yet tightly as if to make sure it isn’t a dream… that this is all real. Two dominating scents mingle and intertwine together to create an intoxicating scent only this pair could create. It’s so intoxicating onlookers have to glance, then glance again and these captivating women release all tension and waves of calmness roll around the room, soothing everyone in the perimeter. Soft sniffles and low ‘I love you’s’ float through the little area left between the lovers; their strong arms engulf each other in a loving embrace. 

They got out to the other side… together.


End file.
